The present invention relates to a valve assembly for regulating the flow of hydraulic fluid used in an hydraulic circuit for a machine or vehicle. More particularly, the invention is directed to a proportional priority flow regulator valve constituting a valve component in a composite multiple-element valve assembly.
Flow regulator valves of the general type of the present invention find utility in many different hydraulic circuits for machines and vehicles where it is desired to have the option of providing a regulated flow output, on a priority basis, to a particular selectable device or machine. The present invention finds utility in a system in which a pump or other supply source of hydraulic fluid under pressure is capable of various rates of fluid-flow output. Utilization of the valve of the invention ensures that all of the pumped fluid is directed, on a priority basis, first to provide a regulated rate of flow through a regulated output port of the valve, and to direct any excess of fluid to a by-pass port.